


Boys Night Out

by starsinjars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, they're trying really hard you guys, youtube inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel try really hard to be heterosexual. You know, a typical Destiel fanfic. (based off the youtube video)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this video:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0Wc8RQNtWU
> 
> You don't have to watch it to understand the fic, but you will not regret it.

It all started with the pizza.

Sam and Dean somehow managed to find a nice motel and were reluctant to leave. So instead of going out to buy some Chinese Dean decided to order a pizza since Sam had no objections.

Sam decided to hog the shower so Dean was waiting for him to get his ass out of there so he could have his turn at the nice bathroom. He was channel surfing to pass the time, checking the Weather Channel every now and then since he couldn’t be bothered to check the articles and the internet.

Sam was still in the shower so Dean got up to bang the door when there was a knock from the outside. 

Dean opened the door expecting pizza.

What he was not expecting was the one delivering the pizza.

“Cas?” he said incredulously. 

“Dean?” Castiel walked pass Dean inside the motel room, holding a warm pizza box. 

Dean closed the door after him, confused. “What are you doing here? And why do you have our pizza?”

“Some kind of force summoned me here,” Castiel replied. He looked to his hand and frowned at the box he was holding.

Dean was about to say something when his stomach rumbled for attention at the smell of the cheese. “Well, we’ll discuss that later. Give me that pizza; it should have half cheese and half sausage.”

“Oh I got the sausage alright.” Castiel opened the box.

Dean immediately grew wide-eyed and blushed madly. “Cas, what the fuck are you doing?!”

Castiel immediately closed the pizza box, staggering back. “M-my apologies. I-I don’t know what happened.”

Dean just stared.

“I…I think I’ll take my leave.” Leaving the pizza behind Castiel disappeared in his usual angelic fashion before Dean could say anything. Not that he could, he was too shocked to say anything.

Sam chose that moment to finally come out of the shower, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. “Sorry, Dean, it’s been a while since we were able to actually take a long hot shower and have enough hot water for another.” He spotted the pizza box on the bed, still warm, on the bed. “Great, the pizza’s here.” 

Dean was still too shocked to stop Sam from taking a piece to be accompanied with a bite. Sam frowned. “Didn’t you order sausage?”

Finally Dean found his voice. He answered with a question, “Did you let Cas go through the porn channels again last time he was here?”

Sam blinked as he took another bite. “No? Why?” he asked.

He immediately spit it out when Dean bluntly said, “Cas put his dick on the pizza. Imma order some Chinese.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean decided to pretend the pizza thing never happened. Castiel didn’t appear so he couldn’t ask what was up. Not that he would, not thinking he would want the answer.

They were expecting a package for some ingredients to gank their current hunt, a Filipino ghost called a ‘Moo-Moo’. Which Sam thought was a dress, and Dean thought was a brand of chocolate milk.

Since it was his turn, Sam went out to grab some food that wasn’t pizza, and Dean was making sure they had all that they needed.

A knock at the door signaled to Dean that their delivery has arrived. He got up from the table and hid his gun in his pocket. Just in case.

When he answered the door, he definitely was not expecting Castiel holding a delivery package.

“Um… h-hello, Dean.” Castiel said nervously, hesitantly. 

“We’re not gonna talk about it. ” Dean moved aside to let Castiel in.

Castiel looked relieved as he went inside, Dean closing the door behind him. “So you got our package?” he asked, turning to face the Angel.

“I have your package right here.” Castiel opened the box.

Dean peered inside for a moment before recoiling. “Dude!”

Castiel immediately closed the box. “M-my apologies. I don’t know what happened.”

Dean sighed, exasperated. “What happened to your pants?”

Castiel cover himself with his trench coat. “They seem to have disappeared. I’ll fetch another.” He disappeared and Dean grabbed the box, going straight for the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean pinched his nose and rubbed his eyes. Sam had retired for the night and Dean was thinking he may do the same. 

Needing to stretch his legs, Dean got up when there was a knock at the door. 

It was Castiel, a few feet away from the door. “…Hello…”

Dean leaned on the door. “Hey.”

Castiel held up a laptop. “Research help?”

Dean looked confused but slowly nodded. “Sure…”

Dean allowed Castiel to come inside and went to the table, covered in papers. They read for an hour in when Dean said, “Hey, is Jimmy allergic to nuts? You can try some if you want…” He turned to Castiel for an answer, holding a tin.

“Why don’t you have mine,” Castiel said, stark naked.

Dean turned away, bright red and smacked his hand on the table. “Damn it, Cas!”

His outburst woke Sam up. “Dean, what…”

“Some strong force is in control here,” Castiel said quickly as an excuse before disappearing.

Sam blinked from the bed. “Was that --”

Dean turned off the lights took off his jeans before tucking himself under the covers. “Just go the fuck to sleep.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean was heating up some leftovers for breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

He made his way to it and hesitantly opened it to see Castiel a few meters away from the door.

Taking baby steps, Castiel slowly made his way to Dean, who silently watched.

Castiel was a few inches from Dean when he was suddenly naked. 

Dean just closed the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This time when there was a knock at the door, Dean just yelled, “Just go away!” from his bed.

“It’s Sam; my hands are kinda full here.”

Dean stretched before getting up to open the door, letting Sam inside. “Dude, are you okay?” Sam asked, concerned.

Dean sighed. “It’s Cas.”

“Cas?”

“Cas.”

“Well… what about Cas?”

Dean looked away as he shrugged. “I don’t know, man. I just don’t know.”

Sam thought for a second before he said, “Uh, okay. Well just know that I’m here for you, Dean.”

“Thanks.” Dean took a seat on the bed, Sam following after him. 

When Dean turned to his brother, he yelled, and Castiel jumped as they were both naked and confused because that’s how fanfiction works apparently not that they would know because I certainly don’t control their fate nope not at all you crazy.

And then they had sex the end!


End file.
